


Back Home

by almart96



Series: Meg and Mariel Adventures [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almart96/pseuds/almart96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mariel comes back from vacation and Meg is eager to get her settled back in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Saw Meg tweeting at Mariel to come home and got inspired. First real attempt at this. Feedback is appreciated!

Meg stood by the gate waiting in great anticipation as people began to exit the walkway that was connected to the airplane that had just arrived from Mexico. She was started to get impatient as she waited for her girlfriend to emerge. Finally, after a few minutes of random people passing her by, Mariel finally emerged from the exit looking around the area before she locked onto Meg.

Meg held her arms up and squealed as she ran towards her girlfriend as Mariel held her arms out ready. The two embraced with Mariel’s arms wrapped firmly around Meg’s back and Meg’s arms wrapped around Mariel’s neck. Mariel hugged Meg tight, even lifting the smaller woman off her feet. Meg giggled at being lifted before planting numerous kisses on Mariel’s cheeks, nose and finally her lips. After a few minutes, Mariel finally set Meg but the two continued their kissing session.

“Welcome home, baby,” Meg said in between kisses. 

The two finally left after getting Mariel’s suitcase from baggage claim and drove back to their apartment.

After eating some quick dinner, the two found themselves cuddling on the couch. Meg’s back was to Mariel as she had one arm wrapped around the redhead’s midsection and the other arm stroking her hair. The television was on but neither of them paid any attention to it. Mariel continued to stroke her lover’s hair and planting some kisses on the back of her neck and on her cheek. 

“I missed this,” Mariel said. “I missed just sitting here with you in my arms.”

Meg smiled and turned her head to face Mariel. Her lips then met Mariel’s and the two kissed with a passion. Meg turned around completely and straddled Mariel’s lap. With her arms wrapped Mariel’s neck and their kissing continued to grow more intense. After a minute of that, Meg broke away, a strand of saliva connecting the two. 

“Did you miss that, too?” Meg asked. 

“More than you think,” Mariel said as she grabbed the back of Meg’s head and pulled her back in for another hard kiss. 

“What else did you miss,” Meg said in between kisses with her hand starting to move down Mariel’s pants. She started rubbing her pussy making her girlfriend moan. 

She then felt Mariel’s hand move down her hand and onto her ass. Without warning, Mariel gave a quick spank to Meg’s ass, making her giggle. Meg may have been the older one in the relationship, but she was more than willing to give Mariel control when they were making love.

“I missed that,” Mariel said moaning to Meg continuing to rub her clit. 

Mariel then moved her hand from Meg’s ass to Meg’s chest, groping her left breast. 

“I missed these too,” Mariel said. 

Meg quickly took her hand out of Mariel’s pants to remove her shirt so that she was only in her bra before returning to rubbing her lover’s clit. Mariel starting to moan in pleasure again and she knew she was close to orgasm. This was the first time she had been pleasured by Meg in two weeks so she was all pent up. Mariel then assaulted Meg’s neck with her mouth, sucking and biting bruises into it. Meg loved it, not at all concerned about the likely numerous hickeys that would appear there afterwards.

“You know what I missed most of all?” Mariel asked as her girlfriend continued to rub her cunt. “I missed taking you and throwing you onto to the bed. I missed having my way with you as I fucked you and made you cum.”

Hearing this only made Meg more wet as she continued to pleasure Mariel, feeling her pussy getting wetter. Moaning something in Spanish, Mariel came before kissing Meg as hard as she could, moaning into her lover’s mouth. The two were panting as Meg took her wet fingers out of Mariel’s pants putting in her mouth as she sucked them feverishly. 

With Meg still straddling her lap, Mariel stood up with Meg’s legs wrapped firmly around her waist as they kissed. She then walked to the bedroom, throwing Meg onto the bed. She landed firmly on her ass and watched Mariel strip off her shirt and pants. Mariel got onto the bed on her knees and approached Meg. She undid her bra as Mariel took off her shorts and panties, revealing Meg’s already wet pussy.

“Now it’s my turn,” Mariel said as she kissed Meg passionately.

Mariel broke the kiss quickly as she licked Meg’s lips with her tongue before travelling down to her perfect boobs. She suckled on each one, driving Meg wild. She then went down Meg’s body even further, giving light kisses to her toned stomach before finally arriving at Meg’s clit. Without hesitation she began to lick her pussy, savoring the taste she had been deprived of for two long weeks. Meg moaned out her lover’s name loudly but it wasn’t stopping Mariel as she ate her out. 

Knowing that Meg was close to cumming herself, she instructed Meg to get on her hands and knees. She then inserted two fingers into Meg’s pussy while planting kisses on Meg’s ass. Meg moaned loudly as Mariel hit her g-spot with ease. Mariel then starting to bite down on Meg’s shoulders which caused her to yelp out before Mariel covered her mouth with her free hand. 

Mariel now had them both on their knees with her fingers continuing to fuck Meg’s pussy. She pulled Meg’s head back and licked at her neck, making Meg get closer and closer to coming. 

“Whose pussy is this?” Mariel said in Meg’s ear, gently licking the lobe.  
“It’s yours!” Meg yelled as she was getting closer. 

“Who does it belong too?!” Mariel said nibbling on her ear. 

“IT BELONGS TO YOU MARIEL!” Meg cried as she got closer to coming. 

“Good, now do you want to cum?” Mariel asked silently.

“Please let me cum, Mariel!” Meg quivered as she was on the verge now. 

“You may cum,” Mariel and said and with that she did. 

Meg gave a loud moan as she came before collapsing on the bed, panting. Mariel then turned her over and gave her a passionate kiss, her tongue snaking its way inside. The makeout lasted for a minute because Meg was too exhausted to continue. 

They were then cuddling in bed. Meg’s head resting slightly under Mariel’s head. Mariel had one hand resting on Meg’s bare ass, giving it a quick squeeze. Meg smiled at it before giving Mariel one final peck on the chin.

“I love you,” Meg silently said before falling asleep.

“Love you too,” Mariel said.

It was good to be back home.


End file.
